The Crowns of Amneris
by PrettyinPinkgirl42
Summary: Recall last term. The hunt for the mask. After Victor received tears of gold from his father, and Fabian and Nina got back together, the Anubis house seemed peaceful. Term 3 and enter Sophie Jennings. She mysteriously receives an eye of Horus shaped pendant in the mail, and when she arrives at school the famous Nina is no longer there, so why does the new girl have Nina's locket?
1. Prologue

~2 _Weeks Ago~_

I was sitting in my living room, reading a book about vampires when the door bell rang. Pausing only for a moment, and then walking to the door, I saw that no one was there, but a large package with my name instead. Carefully, I brought in the parcel in case it was fragile.

"Grandma, did you order something for me off of QVC again?"

"No Sophie, why?"

"I've just received a package." I set the package down, and grabbed the letter opener, and when I did, I saw this:

Dear Sophie,

I would like to congratulate for your admittance into our prestigious boarding school in London, England, but even more so your placement into Anubis House. It is one of the best on our campus. Your Grandmother has enrolled you via scholarship, so make sure you study hard. I look forward to seeing you on the 18 of August, just two short weeks away. Safe Travels!

Head Master,

Eric Sweet

"Gran! You applied me to the British boarding school like I asked? Thank you thank you thank you!" I heard about this school while I was searching the internet one day, and I fell in love the with campus. It was so expensive that I never actually believed that I could attend it. I started to sift through the package, and then my hand touched a sealed envelope. I opened it to find a peculiar locket shaped like an eye. _This can't be a welcome to boarding school present_. I open the locket to find a picture of a little girl in side. I slide my hand back into the envelope I found it came with a note:

Keep this hidden, and always wear it. Its your turn to protect the secret. Sibuna!

What is Sibuna? And why did I have to keep the locket hidden?


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR THE DIALOGUE, ONLY MY OC. I originally began this story on my Wattpad account, but decided to transfer it onto fanfic! This is one of the first stories I have written, so I apologize now if the story is not that good. But on we go!**

Holding my breath, I grabbed onto the arm rests for dear life as the airplane was making its final descent into London. _Please fasten your seatbelts now. We will be reaching our final destination in ten minutes._ Flying has always made me feel a bit nervous, but the sick feeling I felt in the pit of my stomach was not just from the plane. Finally, the plane touched land and the majority of the butterflies in my stomach disappeared. After a couple of mintues or so I exited the plane and headed straight for the bathroom. It would be a while before I found my luggage anyways. Washing my hands, I looked into the mirror. My reflection revealed the same dark brown eyes and dark brown hair I have always had. My hair reaches a little bit past my elbows, but no one can tell though because its normally in a sock bun on the top of my head. Quickly, I reapplied some concealer over the bags under my eyes and some mascara. That was about all the makeup I wore on a daily basis.

I rushed out of the bathroom to find my luggage which to my surprise took no time at all, and took out my cell phone to call a cab. Luckily, my Gran set up a plan for me to have international coverage as soon as we got my acceptance letter two weeks ago. Right when I was about to call, I heard a man calling my name and holding up a slip of paper.

"Sophie Jennings?" A man bellowed across the airport. Moving faster so I could quiet him down I waved, and he immediately noticed me. "You must be Sophie. My name is Jasper, and in any other circumstance a mini cab would be here, but my godson Fabian lives in the house where you are residing and when Head master Sweet informed me of your arrival I agreed to pick you up." His tone was kind, and reminded me of the way a father would sound.

"Thank you for picking me up then. Would it be too cliche if I said I feel like I am going to Hogwarts?"

"No we get that a lot nowadays" Jasper's response was filled with laughter. He grabbed one of my two pieces of luggage not including my carry on, and we traveled to his car. As I preceded to sit on the left side of the car, I heard a small ting! My necklace had slid out of my shirt. Quickly, I stuffed it back inside. Strangely, I believe the writer of the note when he or she said to keep it hidden. Something about it kind of gives me the creeps. Collecting myself, I open the door to the car. For the half an hour ride to the campus, Jasper asked me questions like "What are you most anxious about attending boarding school?" and "What are you most excited for?" just small talk. I felt bad because I really wasn't paying too much attention to him due to nerves. I am away from my Gran for the first time in a reallly long time and it scares me, not to mention the whole receiving a random locket in the mail thing and it being "my turn to keep the secret". The only thing I have been able to think about for days is the stupid locket.

"To your left you will see the House of Hathor, and just a few meters down is where you will be staying, the House of Anubis." Jasper's comment broke my train of thought, so I looked back at him.

"Thank you so much for picking me up at the airport today. It was a lot better than having to ride with a cab driver. Besides, now if you ever come back to visit your godson, I can say hello."

"You really are a very interesting girl. Now hurry on, Victor does not like it when people are late." I opened the trunk and grabbed my luggage. For a moment, I stopped to stare at my new surroundings, taking it all in. I reached for my locket, and held it close in my palms, and then I heard a whisper saying, "Welcome Back." I knew it had to have been the breeze because well no one here knew me. Slipping the locket back inside, I opened the large doors, and took my first steps into my new world... only to be amushed by a blonde much shorter than me.

"NINAAAA!" she yelled with joy in her voice. Not knowing what to do, I just stood there until she released me from her bear hug. "Wait a minute, you're not Nina. Wait are you from America too? Did you meet her on your flight over here?"

"Uhm I'm pretty sure there wasn't any one named Nina on my flight here. All I know is that I was accepted in and that a girl named Amber Millington is supposed to be my roommate." I replied, my voice filled with caution.

"That's impossible. I'm Amber Millington and the only way you could be my roommate is if..." She was cut off from the stampede sounding noise coming from down the steps.

"Nina! Wait you're not Nina!" a girl with brown hair with red and purple highlights said. She has this look about her that would make anyone feel intimidated, let alone a new girl who just entered the contintnent not even two hours ago. The rest of the house came down the steps.

"Yeah I've heard that before" I replied trying to carry off a laughing tone with my voice, but with all of the blank stares I was getting I don't think humor was working.

"What did you do to her? Why are you here and not her?" The rude girl asked me again.

"Yacker, calm down" replied a blonde who spoke with out an English accent.

"Get off me yeah, weasel. I want to know what happened to Nina and I want to know now. Nina would just not come back to Anubis house, she loves it here. Fabian do you know anything?"

A boy with floppy brown hair and blue eyes looked sad as he answered her question, "We actually broke up again over the summer. Her Gran got really sick and the long distance wasn't working. She hasn't responded to me in weeks. Did she say anything to you Eddie?" he asked the other American. Eddie gave him a curious look as to why he would know until his eyes lit up with understanding.

"Uh no. We didn't really talk at all, she did mention that she wouldn't be on our flight, but I assumed she would be arriving just a little bit later." But the look in Eddie's eyes told me that he was hiding something.

"Well considering Nina is my best friend, maybe she will answer me. Come on Alfie!" Amber said to the boy with black hair standing next to her. He smiled and followed her upstairs to what I can assume was where the girls slept.

"Face it Patricia, the new girl has obviously kidnapped Nina, and sent her back to America while she took her place here" a tall boy with blonde hair joked.

"Jerome, stop being so insensitive. Its okay Patricia, I bet Amber will get in contact with Nina"

"Thanks Mara, you are probably right. But I still think its weird that you are here and Nina isn't. It can't just be a coincidence"

"Patricia back off. Remember when you thought that Nina had some how gotten rid of Joy first term when her parents had just decided to remove her from school that year? Just because she is from the US doesn't mean she has met Nina. Give her a break, I mean we don't even know her name yet."

"Whatever Fabian, I'm going up stairs. Mara, Joy, are you coming?" Patricia asked as she motioned for the other brunettes to follow her up the staircase. They nodded, and followed. "Oh and weasel," Patricia said to Eddie, "try not to get in trouble with in the first 5 minutes, I want to be able to go into town with you this weekend and Victor won't let us if you start pulling pranks already"

"Yeah yeah Yacker, maybe I'll be able to avoid trouble, but it always seems to find me" he laughed. Patricia rolled her eyes, and disappeared behind the door that I assumed led to the girls rooms. "Well I'm Eddie, and this is Fabian as you must have guessed by now."

"I'm Sophie, Sophie Jennings. Its nice to meet you"

"Pay no attention to Patricia. She may seem a bit persistent at first, but she's just worried about Nina" Fabian said, "like I said, she freaked out when Nina started school here too, and now Nina is one of her best friends. Just lie low, and wear a hood at all meal times for the first week. Patricia has a history of dumping water on the newbies heads."

"Well thanks for letting-" I am cut off as Amber comes running down the stairs with Alfie's arms wrapped around her.

"She isn't coming back for right now, her gran is too sick. But she says that she will be back as soon as her gran feels better, and that she spoke to Victor. He told her that he would have to let someone else room with me, and then once she gets back we will add a third bed into my and the new girl's room. What is your name anyways? I'm Amber"

"My name is Sophie"

"Well it looks like we are roomies! Now hurry upstairs, I guess I am going to have to fill you in about the rules around here, and maybe give you some fashion advice! Now hurry we don't have much time until Trudy will have dinner ready!" As Amber ushered me upstairs, I can't help but to notice Fabian's and Eddie's gazes following me, and I can't help but to wonder what they are hiding. Oh well, I guess I will figure it out soon enough, well hopefully.

 **AN: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: So I'm not sure when my update day will be for this story yet. Because this is my version of season 3, it requires a lot of planning in regards to the riddles, and what Sibuna will encounter. I can say though that I will be updating this story once a week, and sometime over the weekend! I DO NT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS, ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY DIALOGUE! And on we go with the Crowns of Amneris!**

"Come on Sophie! you have to see our room, it really is the best in the house!" Amber said as she grabbed onto my arm and ran up the stairs. As she rushed me into our room, I noticed the bathroom across the hall. "You know Sophie, Nina and I were best friends, and I am really going to miss her. But I know that when she gets back, the three of us are going to have the best time be roomies. Ever since Joy came back, she has been sharing with Mara and Patricia and I think it will be so much fun having all 3 of us sharing a room."

"So what are you folks like? My daddy is the best, although I wish he would extend my credit limit I mean there are so many cute shoes and dresses I could buy if he did..."

"I never really knew my parents. They passed away in a car crash when I very young, so my grandmother brought me up."

"I'm so sorry Sophie. That's so sad but really spooky, Nina's parents passed away too. Isn't that strange?"

"I mean I guess but ..."

'Hey Ambs," I was interrupted by Alfie as he bursted through the door holding a bunch of red roses, "Come down to my room I have a gift for you"

"Oh boo you shouldn't have. I will be back later Sophie and then you can help me sort out all of my outfits. Fashion is very important I hope you know."

I laughed to myself as Amber skipped out of our very filled room (full of her numerous trunks which I can only assume hold clothes and matching accessories) and start to unpack my things. Starting with my bed, I leaned down, and spread the fitted sheet on the twin bed, making sure to pull the corners in tight just like my grandmother had taught me. Then, I pull on my one bed sheet, my home made quilt, and my knitted afghan, and looked at my bed to admire my work. Now I start to unpack all of my clothing and put it into the wardrobe on my side of the room, and all of my jewelry in a box under my bed. The final touch is both a picture of my grandmother and my parents on the nightstand by my lamp. Finally I decide to lay down on my bed, and I as I do I find my self pulling my new locket out from its hiding spot to stare again at the little girl in the picture and wonder who is she and what is Sibuna for the thousandth time.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_ "Hey Sophie, its Fabian, can I come in for a minute?"

Quickly, I stuff the locket back into my shirt, and open the door to find Fabian casually leaning against the door frame. "Yeah come on in. What's up?" I ask as he follows me in, and I motion for him to sit on the bed.

"I always forget how much Amber has to bring up here I feel like she has two outfits to change into every day here, but you will love her she is really sweet, and was another person who was quick friends with Nina when she first came here"

"That's good to know that not everyone will greet me like Patricia haha"

"Better be careful Sophie, you don't want her to hear that or else she may never forgive you"

"I'll keep that in mind. So, how long have you been going here Fabian?" as discretely as I can I am trying to figure out what the locket means even though I know now is not the time to bring it up directly I mean, what if they recognize it and freak out?

"Since I was in fifth grade. I have always loved school, but this school is just better than any other school"

"How come?"

"Let's just say I have had quite a bit of an adventure while I've been here. I think I have had more opportunities to gain life experience from already living away from home and going to boarding school versus those who don't."

"Wow sounds wonderful. I definitely can't say the same about my old high school. I mean everything we had was so old; I was really lucky to be accepted here and lucky enough that I had good enough grades that Mr. Sweet gave me a scholarship"

"So you are saying that you like school then?"

"Yeah I have always enjoyed it. It was a nice distraction getting good grades from everything else going on in my life"

"What do you mean.."

"HEY NEWBIE, FABIAN, COME ON, ITS TIME FOR SUPPER" Patricia's voice sounded from down the stairs saving me from having to answer Fabian's question.

"Patricia Williamson how many times have I told you not to yell up the stairs. Do not give me any more reason to ground you on the first weekend back, or to hand you the tooth brush" says a deep voice.

"Fabian, who's that?"

"That's just Victor. He's kind of creepy in that his night time hobby is taxidermy"

"Ew gross"

"Just wait till you hear his bedtime spiel. Its exciting enough to make a pin drop" Fabian says with laughter in his voice as I follow him down for dinner.

"Mr. Rutter, Ms. Jennings quick make haste before the meal gets cold" said a man who looked about 55 years old with dark grey hair streaked with silver and really long sideburns. Suddenly, I felt the same rush of adrenaline when I saw him, the same rush I get every single time that I open my locket and I knew that he couldn't be good. I mean he is holding a stuffed raven under his arm.

"Hurry Sophie" Fabian muttered, "you don't want to disrupt his evening with Corbierre"

"Who's Corbierre?"

"That's the stuffed raven he is always petting and talking too"

"Okay that's weird"

"Don't let Victor catch you saying that or else"

"Haha okay"

"Mr. Rutter, Ms Jennings did you not hear me? Maybe Ms. Williamson had the right idea about yelling after all" Victor says as he makes shooing gestures with his hands to push me and Fabian into the dining room. Immediately, Amber motions for me to come and sit by her.

"Sophie, come and sit next to me, you can sit where Nina used to between me and Fabian!" Amber said.

"Hi Sophie, I'm Joy" a pretty petite brunette said who was sitting beside Patricia. "I think you have met my loud mouthed best friend Patricia" she says with laughter.

"Yeah yeah I know I over reacted. I talked to Nina and she told me the same thing she told Amber"

"Falls over a second time in amazement" Alfie jokes.

"No seriously, I think this is the second time in history that I have ever heard Patricia admit she was wrong" a really tall blond, Jerome I think, says.

"Yeah Yacker what has gotten into you?"

"Well I was thinking maybe I could give the Newbie a chance I mean Nina did say she would be back probably after Christmas time so its not like she has mysteriously disappeared like Joy did" Patricia said.

"Yeah you really did freak out much when Joy left and Nina came here" Mara said who I just recently learned was dating the taller blonde Jerome.

"Mara that's only because Nina didn't start on time because her scholarship money was delayed and she replaced Joy the same day her father came and removed her, I mean what was I supposed to think? Aliens abducted her?"

"Hey! Aliens really could exist you know and if they do they are probably sitting up in their UFO thinking that you, Trixie don't believe in them and that they will kidnap you next!"

"Cut it out with the Aliens Alfie!" Patricia says as Jerome flings his fork filled with mashed potatoes at her face. BAM they hit right in the nose. I swear Patricia's face was getting red like a cartoon's character and I immediately ducked under the table because I knew an all out food fight was about to start"

"Jerome you did not just do that"

"Patricia I swear I wasn't aiming for you" Jerome replies his voice muffled by his laughter. He is quickly cut off and I can only imagine what food Patricia has thrown at him. A second later Fabian joins me.

"Looks like we had the same idea, staying out of the line of fire"

"I wouldn't be too sure!" Patricia screams as she sticks a hand of mashed potatoes in both of our faces. Laughing, Fabian and I jump up and start using our plates as shields as we defend from the food going all across the table.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! How many times have I told you lot that food fights are unacceptable. You are all grounded this weekend and will spend the rest of supper cleaning up this mess. You are all lucky that I don't have enough toothbrushes to go around" Victor lectures.

We all spent the rest of the night laughing and cleaning up the kitchen until Victor speaks again. "IT IS 10:00! You have 5 minutes and then I want to be able to hear a pin drop!" _PING_. Amber grabs my arm and tells me that we must hurry up. As I am running up the stairs Victor and I lock eyes and I get the eery feeling that I know I cannot trust him. Heck its my first day in England, I don't know if I can really trust anybody!

 **AN: Please like/ review, it is my goal now to try to respond to any reviews I get for this story!**

 **Xoxo PrettyinPinkgirl42**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS, ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY DIALOUGE! And on we go with The Crowns of Amneris!**

So its been a week since I came to boarding school for the first time and first the most part I really like it. Amber and I get along great as roomies other than when she insists upon doing my makeup (which is every day) and I have to tell her thanks but maybe some other day when I'm not wearing the uniform. I also really like Mara because like me, she really cares about doing well in school. Joy seems to glare at me a lot but I think its because she likes Fabian. Oh Fabian. I spend the majority of my time with him and we have even teamed up in our first history project of the term. We were each assigned an ancient country, and he and I got Egypt (which he weirdly seems to know a lot about). Patricia and I are okay I guess. I mean I can tell she is trying to warm up to me, but I guess I would feel the same way if one of my best friends had to leave for a term to take care of her grandma. Luckily, she spends most of her time arguing with her boyfriend Eddie. Eddie. Something about him gives me an uneasy feeling. Like he knows something and is hiding it. Alfie is hilarious and makes me laugh constantly since he is normally with Amber. Jerome I really don't know too well. I mean he and Mara are dating, so when she and I do homework together I see him. We talk and get along well, despite the fact that he seems to have this barrier up that only disappears when he is alone with Alfie or Mara. Jerome and Alfie are the pranksters around here, and I have been lucky enough to avoid all of their "traps" so far. I guess being quiet has its perks because I am able to notice things other people would not. I'm pretty shy so I'm actually surprised I have a couple of friends. Well friends in a manner of speaking I guess.

Today after school, I walked into the common room to find Jerome and Alfie failing yet again in this video game for the GameCube. Its called Paper Mario and the Thousand Year Door, which is my favorite game and one I have beaten many times. I am sitting here trying really hard to not laugh because I remember struggling on the fifth dungeon too. Lucky for me, Amber walks in, and I know I won't have to say anything for a while. We sat and gossiped, well Amber gossiped until supper, which was the first night with out a food fight, and then Fabian and I spent the rest of the night working on homework. I love how safe spending time with Fabian feels like. Then of course 10 PM comes all too quickly and I'm ushered off to my room by a very grumpy Victor who was mad because he couldn't hear his pin.

Anyways, I think Amber has been sneaking out at night to go and see someone. I originally thought she was just having a night time date with Alfie, but last night I thought I heard her saying goodnight to Patricia. So, tonight I am going to follow her. "Good night Amber! At least we can sleep in tomorrow since its the weekend!"

"I know, I really do need my beauty sleep, I don't want to get wrinkles. Good night Sophie!" I can finally hear rustling of Amber's sheets and I open my eyes slightly to see if she is getting out of bed which she is. As soon as she closes the door I slip on my slippers, and as quietly as I can close my bedroom door behind me. Right as I am doing this, I can see the door to the attic closing and I know (unfortunately) that is my destination.

Quickly, I run and stop the door right before it closes and start walking up the steps. I can feel a draft and hear the whispers of other people upstairs and from what it sounds like its Alfie, Patricia, Eddie, and Fabian are with her. I mean I know its rude to listen in on people's private conversations, but what could be so important that they have to meet up in the middle of the night? As quietly as I can I walk up the old wooden steps, being careful so the wood will not creak. I stop right below the second to last step so I can hide behind the door, and still be in earshot of their conversation.

"I still can't believe that Nina is gone and only told you Eddie. You would think I, as her best friend, would be the first to hear of it. And we shared a room for two years. The bond you form with your roomie is never broken" Amber says.

"Speaking of roommates, how is the newbie? Form any bonds with her lately?" Patricia asks with snark.

"In a way its like Nina never left. I mean Sophie looks different and is a lot more shy but she's kind of geeky. She reads a lot and I mean boring history stuff"

"Amber that's because she is working on our term project"

"Speaking of project, Fabian why were you so quick to become partners with her? Replacing Nina already?"

"Firstly, Nina dumped me. Secondly, I'm just being friendly. Sure Patricia you have been much nicer to her than you were to Nina when she first got here, but I wouldn't really call anyone other than maybe Amber and Mara welcoming. She came in from America"

"Well if you think she deserves to join in maybe I should just go get her and we can initiate her into the Sibuna Club now"

 _It's your turn now... Sibuna!_

Sibuna.. that was the same name as the note that came with my locket. I reached down to feel the cool metal of the eye on my chest.

"Patricia you have got to be kidding me. You know it is far too dangerous to add someone into the club. All of us almost died last year because of Senkhara."

 _Wait what, they almost died? This Sibuna club thing is a death wish!_

"If it weren't for Eddie, grabbing Senkhara's crown like that we would have lost Nina forever." Fabian says.

"Oh you know just doing my duty as the Osirian"

"And what about Joy when she was hit by that lightning bolt? At least Victor was willing to give up the last of the tears of gold to save her, but he's still Victor. And Eddie how are you supposed to protect Nina when she is so far away? And the past two years something has happened. I don't expect it to be quiet again"

"Fabian, I don't know how I am supposed to protect her, but for some reason I have a feeling she isn't the only one I have powers to protect. But guys its getting late and we have been meeting every night this week. I say we stop until a sign comes that the Sibuna Club needs to reform okay? Eddie asks.

In response, Amber raises her right hand to cover her eye and says "Sibuna" and the others follow the suit. Knowing this is my only chance to get back into my room before Amber realizes I am listening in I hobble down the attic stairs quickly and scramble into bed. As the door opens I mumble, "Amber why are you out of bed?"

"Sorry for waking you Sophie, I drink so much water to stay hydrated I had to use the restroom. Go back to sleep"

Amber falls asleep quickly this night, but my sleep is disturbed by dreams. _Put it on, the fields of rushes awaits Chosen One. You all better do exactly as I say or I will put the queen in this pretty girl's ear. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 **AN: Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:** Firstly, I want to thank those who have taken the time to review my early chapters, it really does mean a lot! Secondly I know I mentioned that this would be a weekly updated work, but I am both in school and working pretty much full time at the moment so updates may be delayed a bit as I do not have as much time to edit and plan new chapters, but bear with me please! **I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS, ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY DIALOGUE**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHH"

"Sophie, wake up, are you okay?" I wake up to see Amber's blue- grey eyes full of concern, and right up in my face.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Bad dream. Sorry if I woke you." I turn to look at the alarm clock beside me, its green numbers flashing 7:15, 45 minutes before we normally wake up.

"It's okay Sophie, its not like you can control what you dream about. What did you dream about?"

"I- I cant remember" I lied. I know for a fact that the girl screaming in my dream was Amber. I couldn't see her but I know her scream by now. The weird thing about the dream is that it was like I was there for everything. I mean I saw Fabian's face when Amber was screaming, and then again when I was told to put whatever it was on.

"I had this book once to try to help me dream about certain things, but it never quite worked. But if I have a wrinkle from not getting enough rest, we will have some words" Amber interrupts my train of thought.

"God forbid," I say laughing, "but look at the bright side Amber, you get to use the shower first and will definitely have hot water, just let me brush my teeth first" I quickly rush out of our room before she can protest, but it doesn't make much of a difference because thirty seconds later she is knocking on the bathroom door telling me to a get a move on. Once I wipe my mouth off on the blue terry cloth towel, I head back to my room, only to find a very elderly lady with white hair resting on my bed. "Are you lost?"

"No dear I am not. I used to live here" the old lady says, "my name is Sarah, and I came here to give you a message: 'When time approaches the fatal hour, search for the diadems with the power, for in this time of need only the paragons can provide the key'"

"I'm sorry you must be confused.."

"Sophie, I can assure you that I am not"

"H-h-ow do you know my name?" I ask. I have never met this lady in my life. Somehow I feel like I can trust her though. Maybe we have met before.

"My dear child, look into your heart. It is your turn now" Sarah says. Suddenly I can hear the turning of the doorknob. It must be Amber coming back to grab something for the shower. I turn back around to warn Sarah about Amber and her lack of tact, but she is no longer there. _This is so weird. How can a lady just vanish into thin air? After this dream last night and seeing this Sarah woman and the overall creepiness with the locket and learning about Sibuna, maybe I should finally talk to Fabian about everything that I have found out. This dream though. Maybe he will know something._

"Sophie, Sophie!"

"Sorry Fabian, I'm a bit distracted" I say. I turn my eyes away from his face.

"You can talk to me about it, if you want to. I can tell something has been bothering you all day. You can trust me Sophie" Fabian says. I look up, and my dark brown eyes meet his blue green eyes. _Can I really trust him? Every ounce of me is confirming his words, that yes I can trust him, but how will he take it when he finds out that I eavesdropped on him and the rest of Sibuna? Not to mention that, but can I show him the locket? I still don't have a clue as to why it was sent to me, but I do know it is connected to Sibuna. And now this old lady Sarah visiting me this morning and disappearing into thin air as if she were a ghost. What does this all mean?_

"Sophie, you are doing it again, the thing when you concentrate and its like you leave the world to think on another planet," he says, his eyes twinkling with humor.

"Fabian, I know I can trust you, I'm just not sure if now is the right time to say anything about it"

"Sophie you look exhausted, and I can tell that something is bothering you. If you aren't going to tell me, at least tell Amber or Mara. You can't keep everything you feel inside of you, it will only cause you to burst later on." I stare into those beautiful green eyes (yes they change with the lighting, and yes I've definitely noticed it over the short time we have become friends) and know that I am about to tell him this secret that I have been keeping for over a month.

"Okay, I will tell you" I start. I reach into my shirt, never taking my eyes off of Fabian, and pull the eye of Horus locket out from its hiding spot under my gray sweater. His eyes glimmered in recognition of the locket, and I was right in suspecting that he had in fact seen it before. 

"Wait how do you-" Fabian starts to say, but I cut him off.

"I got this locket when I got my acceptance letter from Mr. Sweet about getting into school here,"

But Fabian quickly cut me off, ""But th- thats Nina's locket. How did you get that?"

But rather than answering his first question, I just continue on with my story,"and it came with another note. The note mentioned something about it being my turn now, and then it ended with Sibuna. After that point, things here have always felt kind of eerie. I don't know they just did. It almost felt like someone was watching me. I could almost make out whispers as I was walking through Anubis House. But the odd thing was as weird as it is, it almost felt welcoming, like I was always meant to be here. And then I noticed Amber sneaking out at night. I thought she was just meeting with Alfie, but I heard Patricia's voice, so I followed you guys up into the attic. I listened as you guys talked about not wanting to reform Sibuna unless something else happened, and that Senkhara almost killed you guys. And now I keep having these dreams. Its like I'm re-living what you guys have been through. I'm sorry for eavesdropping, I know that was wrong, but I had to figure something out. This has all been driving me crazy."

For a while, Fabian didn't say anything. He brought his hand to his mouth, and started to bite down on his non- existent fingernails (something he did when he was thinking) and I could see the gears turning in his head as to why I of all people would come across the locket. Finally after what seemed like hours he spoke, "Can I see the note Sophie?"

"Yeah sure" I got up from my bed, and reached under the wooden boards to find the box where I had enclosed the note left behind in my acceptance packet. He observed the handwriting before looking back to me.

"But this is Nina's work. I just don't understand why she would send it to you"

"I don't know either, but there is more. Earlier today, this elderly woman was sitting on my bed. And she gave me this cryptic message"

"Did she give you her name?"

"Yeah, but I can't remember it right now"

"Do you remember the message?"

"When time approaches the fatal hour, search for some kind of diadem with the power, for in this time of need only the paragons can provide the key"

"Sophie, we need to tell the others" Fabian says to me.

"Fabian, you just promised that you wouldn't tell anyone"

"That was before I found out about the severity of this. I also need to call Nina, and pray that she answers because we need to find out how she knew to give you her locket. I mean the note she left you says the same thing Sarah, the lady who gave the locket to Nina in the first place, said to her."

"Sarah, that was her name! The old lady's name was Sarah..."

"Sophie we are going to talk to the others now" Fabian grabbed my arm, and pulls me along with him. He gathers up Patricia, Amber, Alfie, Eddie, and Joy despite Fabian not wanting to involve her.

"Fabian, if it wasn't for her, we never would have saved Nina" Patricia reminded him.

"Fine go and grab her" Fabian says as he drags everyone else into his room. Once Joy and Patricia returned, he told them to listen to me. I repeated everything that I told Fabian to the others. Then I showed them my locket to prove to them I wasn't lying. I left out the part about Sarah and the riddle. Before we grabbed the others, Fabian told me to let them digest me knowing about Sibuna first before they found out we had to go on another quest.

"See I knew she had something to do with Nina's disappearance!"

"Yacker, Nina is the one who sent Sophie the locket. And since she isn't answering any of our calls, we have no clue why. Your dreams though Sophie, you said you feel as though you are actually there?"

"Yeah Eddie, they all seem so real. Especially the one that Amber screams in. And when the lady tells me its time to enter the fields of rushes it almost like she's speaking to me. Wait. That happened to Nina didn't it? Am I experiencing everything from her eyes?"

"I think so. The question is why Sarah wants you to see that."

"Eddie, how did you know Sarah contacted me?"

"I'm Nina's Osirian. The yin to her yang. I'm here to protect her. You are experiencing parts of her life that are extremely scary and life threatening. I sensed Sarah's presence around you when you first walked into the House"

"Sarah told me something. She gave me a riddle. About time approaching a fatal hour and that we needed to search for a diadem with some kind of power. Oh and that the paragon is the key" Every one just stood there and stared at me for a long time. Then Amber raised her right hand, put it over her eye, and said "Sibuna." Everyone else in the room copied her action.

"Guys this is it," Amber said, "its time to reform Sibuna"

"Amber this seems dangerous. You have already sacrificed your lives twice for a friend and you all barely know me..."

Joy interrupted me, "You know guys, I was just thinking, Amber didn't you say that the locket only worked for Nina and Eddie? Why would Nina send her the locket, if it wouldn't unlock anything?"

"Brilliant point Joy. I still say the newbie did something to Nina"

"Patricia, I've seen the note. I think I would recognize Nina's handwriting. But Joy you do have a point. Okay Patricia, you, and Joy keep an eye on Victor; Alfie you and Amber distract Trudy. Eddie, you Sophie and I are heading down to the kitchen. Let's see if the locket works." Eddie and I silently followed Eddie into the kitchen. In the background I could here Alfie yelling for Trudy saying that Amber fainted. "Look here Sophie" Fabian says as he points to an eye shaped impression on the second oven that never seems to be able to open. "Press the locket in there." As I draw near to the impression, the locket begins to glow red. I press the locket into the impression, and the oven door swings upward revealing a secret passageway into the cellar.

 **AN: Please read and review!**

 **XOXO PrettyinPinkgirl42**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: I DO NOT OWN HOA, ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANY DIALOGUE FROM THE SHOW**. And on we go!

I couldn't believe it when the oven door swung open. And now here I am standing in front of the open door with my mouth wide open. I turn around to face Fabian and Eddie. Eddie just has a look of confirmation, as if he knew from the beginning that the locket would work for me. Fabian's gaze shows only curiosity, and I can already see the gears turning in his head for why the locket works for me too. Not knowing what to say, I push the locket back into the eye-shaped indent, and the "oven" door swiftly closes. I slide the cool metal locket back in its place under my shirt, and then look over at Fabian and Eddie. Still, no one says anything. Eddie just motions for us to follow him, and Fabian and I oblige. We walk in silence into the family room where Amber and Alfie are currently distracting Trudy. Eddie just nods at them, and I see Amber's blue eyes widen.

"Oh Trudy, false alarm. I don't feel faint anymore. Thank you so much though for your help. And you too boo" Amber says to Alfie and Trudy.

"Oh alright sweetie. But be sure to come and fetch me if you get the feeling like you are going to faint again, I'll be in the kitchen."

"Yes of course Trudy, I'll be sure to do that. Come on Alfie, I just remembered something really important that I have to tell you, Eddie, Fabian, and Sophie!" Alfie just nods, for once a very serious look on his face and follows us back upstairs. We grab Patricia and Joy, and the walk back to my room feels like it has been hours even though it is just a few seconds. I sit down on my bed and stare at everyone. Everything that happens feels like a blur, and I actually don't remember much. I let Eddie and Fabian tell everyone how the locket opened up the hidden passageway for me, and I swear for the first time Patricia looks at me in respect. In fact, she is the only one who notices how pale I'm getting.

"Sophie, are you okay? You look a bit pale..."

"I'm just a bit tired. This is a hell of a lot to take in one day. That and the dreams that I have been having its a lot, I just don't really want to talk about it"

"Listen Newbie, we all get that this is a lot to take in. We've all been through it. Alfie was stuck in the cellar and had to watch our old history teacher be inducted into the society"

"Trix, I'd rather not have nightmares of the creepy dog face again. And besides, Jerome had it way worse when he was kidnapped by Rufus, our friend who was dragged into Egyptian Hell..."

"ALFIE! Sophie is already traumatized enough by reliving what we have been through for the past two years, I don't think she needs to hear about everything"

"Thanks Fabian. Patricia, its not that I don't want to learn everything about Sibuna, I do, but I really just can't take anymore of this today. I need time to process" I say as I back out of the bedroom and into the hallway. My face was beginning to feel hot, and the threat of tears was near, and before I could stop them, they began to fall like they always do when I am overwhelmed or frustrated. My vision blurry, I walked right into Jerome. I gave a hasty apology and ran out the front door. I needed something to cling to, like I used to with my Gran. Quickly, I found a tree, clung on, and slid to the damp grass.

"Sophie, are you okay?" I could hear Jerome asking me. I looked up and wiped away the hot tears from my cheeks.

"Yeah Jerome, I'm fine. Just a bit of homesickness" I mean homesickness isn't a lie. It took me a minute to realize that he actually called me by my first name rather than my last name like he normally does: "Are you okay? This is the first time I think ever you actually called me by my first name, I could have sworn you thought my name was Jennings"

"Yeah well I call people by their last names when I like them"

"Jerome, we have barely spoken with out Mara being alongside us, and even then its normally you making fun of me because like your girlfriend I am a 'nerd'"

"First, you are a nerd. Second, I have spent more than enough time with you Jennings to know that you are not a girl who would run out into the woods crying about anything unless something was horribly wrong. So seriously. what's up?"

"Jerome please just drop it."

"Jennings, I'm not going to leave you tell me at least something I believe"

I began to have an internal war. To tell him or not to tell him. Alfie mentioned he knew about Sibuna already, but if he was an actual member, he would have been with the others. The last thing that I want to do is piss anyone off anymore than I already have by walking out before they had been able to tell me what else had happened with them last term. But I know by not talking about it I'm going to explode. Maybe Jerome will be able to understand more though. I mean he clearly doesn't want to be apart of this either.

"Sophie, come on. Out with it. I can tell you need to tell someone"

Taking a deep breath, I sigh and look away. But before there could be another long, drawn out silence I finally answer him: "Okay fine. I have been having these dreams recently"

"And what's so bad about dreams?" He replies with a grin like the cheshire cat.

"Jerome, whatever just drop it. I knew you would make fun of me, and this is exactly why I didn't want to say anything" I say as I move his arm that is resting on the tree blocking me so that I can walk back to the house. I actually thought that he was respecting my wishes, but this being Jerome, he grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"Sophie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made fun of you. I know what its like to have nightmares. I swear you can trust me"

"Can I though?" I look in his eyes and for once all of the amusement is out of Jerome's blue eyes, and its like for the first time I see him as someone other than Mara's prankster boyfriend. I see the serious side that is only reserved for Mara or Alfie, and I know that if he is going to drop down his wards, I probably should too. I mean I could use a friend, and he was right when he said I needed to talk about this. And he clearly already knows about Sibuna so its not like the others can get mad at me for sharing with him what I have been going through.

"Fine Jerome. Nina sent me her locket. I've been having dreams about what has happened to all of you. The other day it was about Senkhara, and the night before then a man with piercing blue eyes grabbed Amber and made her scream" I say. I look over at him to see his eyes widen, but I'm unable to read the expression on his face. He has this look though like he's really thinking about what he will say next.

"You saw Rufus" his face has visibly paled when he says this, and I can see the fear in his eyes.

"Al-alfie mentioned something about him kidnapping you twice when I told the rest of Sibuna what happened." I paused for a moment to give him a second to take it all in, because I know he is re-living everything that Rufus put him through, something of which I don't even really know a thousandth of.

"And you know how Nina's locket only worked for her and Eddie? Well it worked for me too. I get my acceptance letter here, and its like my entire world has shifted so quickly. And now I have to get involved with this new mystery because the ghost of Sarah Frobisher- Smythe basically just gave me a prophecy that the world is going to end. Patricia and Fabian want to figure this all out, but quite frankly I just want to go home. I want to go home and just live a normal life" I can feel the threat of tears again because I'm beyond frustrated. I try not to think about my parents because I can barely remember them, and its hard to think about what happened before they got in that car. I instinctively reach towards the hair tie on my right wrist, and begin to pull the elastic, its repetitively slapping on my wrist calming in a way it shouldn't be.

"Sophie" Jerome starts, grabbing my left hand forcing me to stop fiddling with my elastic. "You could go home if you wanted to, but I think we both know that if Sarah sent you a message that you are needed here. I spent way too long trying to complicate the lives of everyone in the scooby- gang because they kind of took Alfie away from me. But the truth is that if there is a new quest, they will need me there as much as they need you. I won't force you to tell me anymore. And even though Patricia and Fabian mean well and do want to help you, although Patricia may not be giving off that vibe, you need to work with all of us. You have a friend in me now Jennings, and I take being a friend very seriously"

I'm not going to lie, when Jerome said that we were now friends, and actually meant it, I was dumbfounded. "Now we need to discuss the terms of the friendship. Mara, as much as I like her, is too goody- two shoes to help out in our pranks, and an innocent face is just what Alfie and I need in order to pull better pranks. You my friend must assist me in one prank monthly" Jerome says to me with a smirk.

"Jerome and here you assume at my old school that I was an innocent little book nerd"

He raises his eye brows at me and gives me the look that says _,"lets be real we both know that you are a book nerd."_

"Okay fine, I was a book nerd and a teacher's pet, but what people don't know is that you can get away with pretty much anything you want when you are close with the teachers" I say, a smirk growing on my own face as Jerome just looks at me and smiles.

"I knew there was something about you that I liked. So we have a deal?" he says, extending his hand.

"One more thing, you let me beat that level of Paper Mario you and Alfie are stuck on, I'm getting annoyed with you two complaining about it every night"

"You know how to get past it and didn't say anything?"

"Well it was kind of funny at first, watching you and Alfie struggle" I can't help it when I start to giggle when Jerome _himself_ looks dumbfounded.

"Jennings, you are definitely a bit devious. Deal" and I grab his hand and shake it. My dark brown eyes meet his blue, and when our fingers touched I swear I felt a bit of electricity, but that's just because he comforted me. I swallow that feeling, and follow him as he looks at me and says "Come on now Jennings, I think its time we fill the Scooby- gang in what you told me. Be warned, they might not be too happy."

"I don't really care what they think. They can't expect me to learn about all of this through nightmares and not need some space to being to work through what all of this new found responsibility means for me. Wait a second, does Mara know about Sibuna?"

"No, and I plan to keep it that way. She doesn't need to be roped into this, it's much too dangerous. I wish all the time I just dropped it when Alfie told me to, but no I had to find out more" Jerome tells me as we walk away from the woods and back towards Anubis House.

"I understand that. All of this is really scary, and I can't believe that you have actually gone through this. Now I get what Fabian meant when he said he had experiences you wouldn't get at normal school. And here I thought it was just becoming more independent" I say while laughing. We finally get to the door. "Thanks for following me Jerome, I'm surprisingly glad that you did. Who would have thought we'd end up being friends"

"Jennings I appreciate your sarcasm" he says as he opens the door. With both of us laughing we stumble into the foyer see Patricia standing there with her arms crossed, and Fabian behind her, his blue- green eyes full of concern, and then confusion when he sees Jerome is the one behind me. I know I have some explaining to do.

"Okay slimeball, what did the Newbie tell you?" Patricia asks with more snark in her voice than I had heard from the time that I started at Amun Academy. But this time, the snark sounded less hateful, and was filled with more concern.

"She told me everything she was going through Trixie, and after everything that I went through last year, with helping out Jasper and getting kidnapped by Rufus, I would have thought that you would have included me in this. I, more than anyone other than maybe Joy, can relate to what it feels like to be roped into this. The thought of relics existing, hell we saw Nina almost enter the Egyptian Afterlife last year. She shot a lightening bolt at Fabian. None of this is easy to take in…."

"Wait what the hell?"

"Jerome, Sophie left before we could tell her everything that happened" Patricia says. This time, all of the snark was out of her voice. Her green eyes met mine, and were completely serious. Its now that I realize she doesn't want me to get involved. Not because I'm new, or because I'm not Nina, but because the stakes are so much higher than I could have ever imagined. Now I get it. My classmates almost died in these mysteries, and they don't want to risk adding anyone new to the mix.

"Patricia, don't get mad at Jerome. I chose to come back and learn about everything that has happened to you all. Sarah came to me for a reason, and even though I don't want to, I know that I have to accept my fate" I say to her. I didn't realize I was shaking until Jerome put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug. He really meant it when he said that we were friends. While Jerome was hugging me, I caught Fabian's gaze. His blue- green gaze held something I hadn't ever seen anymore. When Jerome let go of me, I was surprised to feel another set of arms around me. At first I thought it was Fabian, but the grip of the person was so tight that it hurt, and I realized it was Patricia.

"Sophie, I'm really sorry that you have gotten involved in this mess. These quests, they are dangerous. Last year, Senkhara cursed me, Fabian, Amber, and Alfie in addition to Nina just to get her point across. She even cursed Nina's gran to motivate Nina to find the mask, and then persuade her to wear it. Point is that she was willing to do anything. I have a feeling that even the Du'at won't hold her, especially since she is connected with Rufus. Jerome wasn't the only one who has been kidnapped by him."

"You?" I ask her. I can't contain the surprise in my voice because Patricia seems like a kind of girl who has a lot of street smarts.

"Yes me, he even kidnapped Trudy. This man is willing to stop at nothing to get what he wants, same thing with Senkhara. What the two of them could do together if they could escape is terrifying"

"Okay lovies, dinner is ready" as Trudy cuts into our conversation, calling from the kitchen. We all walk in, and for the first time I find myself sitting in between Jerome and Alfie instead of my usual spot next to Fabian. I could feel both his eyes and Mara's boring into mine the entire duration of the meal as Jerome was talking to Alfie and me about the next prank he had in mind for the lower years.

"Sophie, since when are you into pranks?" Mara asks, only curiosity in her voice.

"Yeah Soph, I never pictured you into that kind of childish behavior"

"Well considering I haven't been here long, its kind of hard to know that about me" I respond cooly to Fabian. "I typically don't pull pranks, but when you have the opportunity to be involved in a good prank, you can't turn that down" Fabian's blue eyes are blazing, and Jerome just looks at me with pride. I notice Fabian looking back and forth between us, and that same look as earlier.

 **X**

The rest of my evening was spent simply teaching Jerome and Alfie the correct way to get through the level of Paper Mario. "You just have to go into boat mode, and then go down the waterfall. Then just grab the crank, and the rest is simple"

"Jennings you really are evil"

"Yeah Soph, come on you've been watching us struggle for weeks with this!" 

"And I regret nothing, it was so funny. So Jerome, how exactly are we planning on scaring the younger years? I was thinking since Halloween is coming up soon, we could dress up as Wendigos or Zombies and scare them lifeless. We could rig noise machines in their boardings, and tell the housemum it is all for a haunted house type thing the older kids put on for you when you went there and you loved it. That way we can't get into trouble since the housemum has okayed it, and we still get to scare them shitless" I say, while trying my best to use English terminology.

"Call me impresses Jennings, you really do know how to set up a good prank" his icy blue eyes full of laughter. We spent the next 10 minutes or so setting up the beginnings of the scheme only to be interrupted by our favorite caretaker.

"Why are you all loitering? It is 10 o'clock! You have 5 minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop" Victor interrupts us. _PING!_ Alfie immediately leaves, allowing me to thank Jerome again.

"Well thanks for coming to find me Jerome, I'm glad I have a new friend and pranking buddy!" I say with a wink.

"Any time Jennings, any time" he replies. As he is speaking, Fabian walks out of his room, toothpaste in hand.

I turn to look at him who has the same look in his eyes for the third time today. "Well goodnight Fabian, guess I'll find out everything with Sibuna tomorrow"

"Yeah Sophie, good night." He drops his gaze and hurries to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed.

"Miss Jennings you have 3 minutes, I suggest you hurry upstairs and brush your teeth"

"Yes, Victor" I respond as I climb the stairs two at a time. I quickly brushed my teeth, threw my hair into a bun, and got into bed before Amber could interrogate me about anything. Even after I was in bed, Fabian's look kind of bothered me though. It wasn't sadness or concern, it was something else. But what was it? And it wasn't until right before I drifted off into another nightmare filled sleep (unfortunately) that I realized what the look he had was: jealousy.

 **AN:** So why is Fabian feeling jealous? And how will this effect his relationship with Nina when she returns to Anubis (and yes she will return)? Guess you have to wait and see! Note this is the last chapter I have on reserve, so next update might be a bit. **I would like to say, any reviews help motivate me to write, and the more motivated I am, the faster the next chapter! So please read and review!**  
XOXO PrettyinPinkgirl42


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry about the long wait for the update. As I mentioned earlier, I have a lot going on right now! Anyways, on we go! I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY DIALOGUE**

 **X**

I woke up early the next morning, breathing heavily, to find Amber looking at me with curiosity in her blue eyes.

"Some night last night Sophie. How are you handling the news about Sibuna?

"Can I actually wake up for a second before you interrogate me?" I snap at her. Hurt appears in her blue eyes, and I quickly apologize. But she doesn't understand the nightmare I just had.

' _I trust you Fabian' I say as I take a step forward toward a statue that had an Anubis dog head. The dog was holding a grim reaper type sheath, and before I knew it the statue was spinning. It stopped, pointing the sharp tip at me. All of a sudden, I could feel some wind blowing, and the floor beneath me was moving. 'FABIAN, WHAT DO I DO NOW?' I scream as I fall through the floor. The next thing I know I am sliding down a narrow tunnel, before I roll out onto the floor and collapse from the fall_.

I hear a large thump, and realize that I have actually fallen out of my bed. I must have woken up Amber, because she began interrogating me immediately, "Sophie, are you alright? You never wake up this early. Was it another nightmare? What did you see this time?"

I mean I just woke up, can't this wait until later? I said pretty much the same thing to her. "Amber, I am going to have to talk about Sibuna and what happened to you guys all day today, so for right now I would much rather not talk about it." We then had a staring war, each of us trying to get the other to cave, but when she saw that I was just as stubborn as she was and was no way in hell backing down, she finally decided to change the subject. But this subject was not one I was interested in talking about either. Man, I just can't win with this girl.

"Fine let's talk about Fabian's super obvious crush on you, and your not so obvious crush on him back."

"W-what are you talking about? I don't like Fabian and he doesn't like me"

"From the way that Fabian was looking at you, I could have sworn that something else was going on" man this girl is far smarter than she seems.

"Yeah right Amber. Fabian wouldn't be jealous of another guy helping me out who is in love with his girlfriend. Remember Mara? And besides, you know as well as I do that he is not over Nina yet. Nina, your original BAF." I scoffed, trying to get the focus off of me.

"Soph, you forget who I am. I am Anubis resident's love guru. Nothing love related gets past me, and believe me, I know when a boy is jealous. I saw that look all the time on Alfie's face when I was with Mick. So, do you like Fabian? Come on Sophie I won't say anything if you do"

Just because I am attracted to Fabian, doesn't mean that I have to say anything to Amber about it. But she is going to figure it out anyways. Should I just tell her it's a budding crush? That I get butterflies at the thought of his being jealous because it could mean he likes me too? But is it actually a crush?

"SOPHIE?" Amber screams in my face, waking me from my own thoughts. "I swear you go into your mind far too much. But do you like Fabian?"

"I-I'm not sure. I mean he is cute I guess, and he is really sweet. I'm not quite sure if what I am feeling is more than just a budding friendship or not, you know?" I say, trying to make sure my voice stays level so she can't detect any part of the lie I just told her. _It's not technically a lie_. I keep repeating over and over in my head. _You don't like Fabian, at least not yet. Thinking someone is cute doesn't mean that you like him_.

We stare each other down, and I guess my half- truth worked because Amber just nods her head in understanding, "I get it Soph, too early to tell. But if you ever want to make an impression, you really should let me do your hair and makeup rather than just waltzing around in just that sock bun all day long."

Maybe I felt guilty for telling the closest thing I've ever had to a best girlfriend a lie, but I say okay.

Amber lets out a loud squeal, "OMG yay! Now come over here and sit at my makeup table. Does your hair retain curl?"

"Amber this is just school, please don't go overboard. But yes, as long as you use a wand, my hair holds curl rather well"

"It's a good thing I have all of my beautification tools with me" I just roll my eyes and she gets to work. I sit there as she pulls the scrunchie out of my hair, and it falls to beyond my shoulders. It is already slightly curled, but she turns the wand onto the highest setting, and gets to work. I sit through the all the hair pulling, and a few times I swear she got close to burning my ear, but a half an hour later, I am sitting with long beachy curls. She then grabs her makeup bag, and I quickly try to stop her.

"Amber I don't really feel comfortable wearing a lot of makeup."

"Didn't your mother ever sit you down, and put your makeup on for you when you were a little kid?"

This hit me hard. My mom died when I was 7, and I only have one memory of both of my parents. The rest of them I've repressed or was simply too young to remember. "I don't know Ambs. She died when I was little, remember?" I ask softly.

She gives me a look of sadness before quickly replacing it with one of determination, "Well its never too young to learn. I know you at least know how to put on the basics. Today I am going to listen to you and just do simple makeup. A thin line of eyeliner with a small cat-eye and mascara." She stuck to her word. She explained each step what she was doing, and the best way to get everything done. When she was finished, she put pale pink lip- gloss on me. The difference was amazing. The curls framed my face, and the subtle eyeliner brought out my dark brown eyes even more than normal. I waited until Amber was done with her beauty regime before I headed downstairs where I was greeted by Jerome.

"Hey Jennings so I was thinking..." he trailed off when he looked up to see me. His mouth opened slightly but he closed it before I could ask and continued on as if nothing had happened, "we need to get our costumes in order for the haunted house." I follow him nodding until we reach the kitchen.

I sat down in my usual seat beside Fabian, not sure about his reaction toward my makeup. "H-holy crap. Sophie, y-y-you look gorgeous" Fabian says as Jerome takes the seat on my other side.

"Are you saying I don't normally look gorgeous?" I respond, trying to cover up my blush with a cheeky response.

"Uhm, no, I mean, maybe, I mean I don't know" he stumbles.

"Fabian relax I'm only joking. Amber happened. I finally caved. I don't think this is my every day look for me as this eyeliner is really making my eyes itch"

"Whoa Amberfied are we?" Patricia asks as she and Joy sit at the table.

"Yep, I thought maybe if I let her do this to me once, she would stop insisting on it"

"Sophie, believe me she will never stop now that you've given in once" Joy says while giggling, "but you look absolutely stunning"

"Thanks Joy, that's so sweet" I say. Mara never joins us for breakfast because she had an article for the Jackal to write. I guess she and Joy are co- editors. I could feel Fabian staring at me, and I tried to focus on my food as much as possible. What I didn't realize was Jerome stealing glances at me; at least I didn't notice until Amber sat across from me, and kept looking back and forth from me to Fabian and me to Jerome with a knowing look in her eyes. I quickly start blushing, and kick her from under the table.

"OW! What was that for?" she complains.

Lucky for me, Eddie finally gets to the table, "So when do I get to learn the rest about Sibuna's conquests? And when are we going to try to find this diadem?" I ask him, happy not to have to answer Amber.

"Sibuna clearing in the woods after school, 4:30. We have to induct you, Joy, and Jerome as official members. Bring something important that you wouldn't mind losing" Eddie says.

"What are you all still doing here? Need I remind you that school starts in 15 minutes, you better head over" Victor interrupts us.

"Yes Victor" we all say, quickly gathering our belongings before heading to school.

 **X**

"How are those world history projects coming along?" Mr. Winkler asks as Fabian sits down to share the desk with me.

"Mara and Jerome, how is your project coming along with Ancient Roman?"

"Fine, sir. I even have Jerome here interested in our project"

"Well yeah when you research people getting thrown to the lions its really interesting. Did you know sir that a lot of the people that were placed in the coliseums were actually Christian martyrs because they weren't pagans, the preferred religion at that time? And the reason why they were fed to the lions was because it was seen as treason to go against anything in the Roman empire, and Christians were blamed for pretty much all of the plague and failures in battle?" he asks, and I could tell from the sound of his voice that he was actually genuinely interested.

Mr. Winkler looked surprised that Jerome had actually done research and replied, "seems like I gave you the right place to research." He then turned he head to Amber and Alfie. "What about you two? Any luck with Ancient Greece?"

Amber and Alfie both looked at each other before they responded. And to be quite frank, I believed neither of them had even begun their project because they were not the most studious people like me, Fabian and Mara are.

"Well sir, we are focusing on Grecian myths," Alfie responds.

"Yes sir, we thought we would maybe focus on either the _Illiad_ and _Odesssey_ , and then think about how the stories could have impacted the beliefs of the people as a whole" Amber finishes for him.

"That sounds awesome guys" Mr. Winkler says with a growing grin. He asks the rest of the class what their plans are, and then we continue our lesson on medieval times.

 **X**

It felt like the rest of the day just droned on. Finally, 4:30 came, and I grabbed one of my favorite pictures of my gran and I, taken when I was 10, 3 years after my parents had died. It was my birthday and she had surprised me with a signed copy of _Into the Wild_ , part of the Warriors series, which was my favorite when I was little. I walked down the staircase to find Joy and Jerome waiting for me. Joy had a chess piece in her hand, while Jerome also had a photo. We walked silently out of the House, and into the woods to find the rest of Sibuna gathered around a fire.

"Okay. Now before we tell you everything, we need to know _are you in?_ " Amber asks.

Joy, Jerome and I look at each other before nodding.

"Okay good. Now take your possessions, and throw it in the fire" me, expecting something like this, looked sadly at my photo before throwing it the fire. Joy and Jerome copied my actions.

"Okay now repeat after me. 'I, say you name, being of sound mind, promise to protect the secrets of Anubis House, and stand behind my fellow club members'"

"I, Jerome Clarke being of sound mind, promise to protect the secrets of Anubis House, and stand by my fellow club members"

"I, Joy Mercer, being of sound mind, promise to protect the secrets of Anubis House, and stand by my fellow club members"

"I, Sophie Jennings, being of sound mind, promise to protect the secrets of Anubis House, and stand by my fellow club members"

"These are our solemn vows, may no man or woman tear them asunder" Amber says. She then raises her right hand over her eye and says, "Sibuna."

I looked at the others. I rose my right hand to cover my eye and said, "Sibuna." When I did, I felt this rush of adrenaline running through my body, and knew I was in the right place.

"Okay," Eddie starts, "Now that you are all members, it's time to fill you all in. I think I will leave that to Fabian"

"Right. Well Jerome and Joy, you already know most of what happened, but I need to recap it all for Sophie. Soph, are you ready for this? This isn't like a mystery novel or a video game. This is real life, and I promise you whatever Frobisher Smythe has is in store for us this term will not just be easy, but life threatening."

"I said I was in, didn't I?" Jerome smirked at my response, and Fabian just nodded.

"Alright then" As Fabian was explaining everything to me, I was matching his stories to the dreams I had. From Rufus threatening Amber with the sand fly, to Senkhara wanting Nina to put on the mask of Anubis so that she would be able to enter the afterlife and become a God. I learned about all of their struggles to solve all of the riddles and keep Victor in check, and also learned that it had been Nina who had fallen through the floor in my dream last night. In fact, from what I have gathered I am mostly seeing through Nina's eyes when I am reliving everything Sibuna has gone through over the past 2 years. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, I am all caught up on what the others had gone through. I honestly don't know what to say, so I don't say anything.

"Sophie, are you alright?" I hear Amber asking me. "I know this is a lot to take in"

I nod my head, still not wanting to speak. We hear a crash of thunder in the sky, and a steady rain begins to fall.

"Come mates, let's get inside"

Everyone follows Eddie, except myself and Fabian, who has surprisingly stayed behind.

"Don't escape into your mind. You do it far too often, and you need to be able to talk to us about this stuff. Look Sophie, it takes Patricia and Joy a while to warm up to people, and being a part of this club is not safe. I hate the fact that you are part of this so soon, but we do not really have a choice."

I turn to face him, "Fabian, I understand how important and scary this all is. But you forget rather than just hearing about it, I have seen most of it, and all of it has been through Nina's eyes. So yeah, I'm scared. But mainly I'm confused. Why me? Why am I able to use the locket too?" he reaches a hand out to comfort me, but I immediately back away from it. "Fabian, I don't need to be comforted, I just need to be alone"

Hurt gleams in his eyes, but he is unable to stop me as I run away, back to the tree I went to the other night.

 **X**

The rain stops falling as soon as I got to my tree. I sat there for I don't even know how long. It could have been a half hour, it could have been five minutes. But still, I sat here stuck in my thoughts which is always dangerous. I look for my hair tie on my left wrist, but it is not there. I go to pinch the skin around my wrist when suddenly I see Jerome around.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh nothing. Just brushing something off of my wrist. Wait, how did you even find me here?"

"This is exactly where you ran off to the last time you were upset, so I figured you would come here again."

"Lucky guess" I advert my gaze to the leaves on the ground around me. "Well you found me, and you know I'm okay. Can you leave me alone now?"

"You really hurt his feelings, Fabian's I mean. He is worried that he upset you. You know, I haven't seen him smile as much as he does with you since back when he was dating Nina. You need to be careful Jennings, or else he will think you are toying with his heart"

"Yeah right Clarke. Fabian and I are just friends, and Nina will be back next term. I don't have feelings for him, but if I did, I am too smart to get involved with a guy who is clearly still in love with his ex." Again, my eyes wandered back to the leaves, back to my wrists.

"Sophie, how long have you been clean?" As soon as those words left his lips, my brown eyes immediately meet his.

"W-what are you talking about?" I ask him even though I know exactly what he is saying. Rather than asking again, he gently grabs my left wrist, and pulls up my long sleeves to reveal one of the ghosts of my past. A long finger gently runs down one of my white scars, causing me to shiver. I meet his blue eyes to find them full of concern and understanding. He slowly lifts up the sleeve of his shirt covering his left wrist, and I see they are identical to mine.

"You know exactly what I am talking about" he responds.

"3 years. It started when I was getting bullied back in middle school, but I quit in 8th grade or year 9"

"I am the same. What made you stop?"

"I think this is enough bonding for one day" I say, not wanting to talk about this anymore.

"Okay Sophie. But if you ever need to talk, I am the one person who will actually be able to understand. Rather than fighting these demons, it might help to channel your energy into something else"

I just nod, as he offers me a hand up. Again, I felt the same bolt of electricity as I felt the other day. It must have just felt good to finally have a friend who could relate to me on another level.

 **AN: So yeah, this chapter was a bit darker. In case you couldn't tell, this story is going to kind of be a Fabian x Jerome x Sophie love triangle. Next chapter will get back to the mystery. I just like to provide some back story, as HOA focused on things other than the mystery. Until next time my pretties.**

 **XOXO, PrettyinPinkgirl42**


End file.
